


85: “I did what I had to do!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [85]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Gay, M/M, Mentions of almost Minor Characters Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Protective Caleb Danvers, Savage Caleb Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	85: “I did what I had to do!”

**85: “I did what I had to do!”**

* * *

All traces of liquor seemed to leave the three younger boys completely. Reid started between the body on the ground and Caleb. Neither of the four moving but it seemed that only one was unconscious, the others no one knew "You just almost killed them."

“Are you fucking crazy!" Tyler shrieked. It took a few minutes for his head to clear up but once it did he was outraged and freaking out.

"Dude. Dude. Dude. Dude!" Pogue rushed out as he checked the pulse on Aaron and his backup thugs on the ground. "They're actually still breathing."

"Thank you so fucking Doctor Pogue! Now they can identify us when they wake up! Caleb what the fuck dude!"

"You almost killed them. You actually tried to use your power to kill them." Reid muttered.

Caleb didn't even speak as his eyes turned black. Taking an deep breath, Caleb went ahead and killed all types of surveillance in the next ten mile radius on all sides of the boys at least for the last twenty four hours.

Taking an deep breath Caleb sighed, "I didn't kill them. I just knocked them out."

Tyler screamed, "You could have! We swore to never use our powers on people and you broke that promise!" The boy immediately broke out into whispers trying to figure out a plan.

"I did what I had to do! Beside Reid used his powers on people before!" Caleb yelled.

"Don't you fucking dare. I made some asswipe shit on himself not tried to kill someone for no reason!:

Growing frustrated Caleb ran his hand through his hair, "I did what I had to do damnit! You three were out of your fucking mind and I couldn't risk trying to fight them all alone. Beside even if they're out of their mind they'll remember me taking down the five of them without even trying. God, they wanted to hurt you guys so I stopped them."

"Caleb-"

"No, you three are the only things that matter to me in this world. I don't care what it takes I will never let anyone near you even if it means killing them. Now let's go." 


End file.
